Loch Lomond
by Josh90
Summary: Een songfic - op het Schotse liedje Loch Lomond, uit 1745 - dat zich afspeelt in de tijd van de stichters van Zweinstein. Is Helena Ravenklauw bereid om jaren te wachten tot haar verboden liefde thuiskomt?


___Oh! ye'll take the high road and  
I'll take the low road,  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye;  
But me and my true love  
Will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond. _

******I**  
Helena Ravenklauw en Sagremor Zwadderich lagen naast elkaar in het lange, groene gras. Het was een warme dag en bovendien waren ze in het kasteel altijd genoodzaakt te doen alsof ze elkaar het licht in de ogen niet gunden. Sagremor was een knappe jongeman met brede schouders en lang donker haar. Stiekem keek Helena naar hem terwijl hij met zijn ogen half dicht op een grasspriet kauwde.  
'Moeder zegt dat het tijd wordt dat ik trouw nu ik mijn schooltijd heb afgerond,' merkte ze plotseling op. Ze had het onderwerp al de hele tijd aan willen snijden, maar had de juiste woorden niet kunnen vinden. En ondanks haar gepieker zei ze het nu alsnog plompverloren.  
'Oh, en heeft ze al een geschikte kandidaat op het oog?' wilde Sagremor weten. Helena schudde alleen haar hoofd. 'Nou, dan stel ik me beschikbaar,' vervolgde hij simpelweg.  
'Alsjeblieft, Sagremor... Je weet dat ze het niet hebben wil.' Sagremor zuchtte diep. Helena's moeder Rowena Ravenklauw had haar dochter verboden om te gaan met Sagremor. Ten eerste was hij te arm. Zijn vader Zalazar Zwadderich had bijna het hele familiefortuin meegenomen toen hij de school verliet en bovendien was Sagremor de tweede zoon. Hetgeen dat er nog was was voor zijn oudere broer. Dat alles zou overkomelijk geweest zijn als Rowena geen gruwelijke hekel aan Zalazar gehad had. Maar ze begreep er niks van, dacht Helena. Sagremor leek in niks op zijn vader. Hij had zijn goede karakter zeker van zijn moeder geërfd.  
'Ik heb wel een idee,' zei Sagremor nu, en hij keek haar onzeker aan. Had hij het moment waarop hij dit zou zeggen ook vooruit geschoven, net als dat Helena niet meteen had durven zeggen dat Rowena wilde dat ze trouwde? 'Je weet dat ik een vazal ben van Sir Edward, hè? Hij is een Dreuzel, maar een goede man.' Helena knikte en glimlachte even. Uit die opmerking alleen al bleek dat hij niet zoals zijn vader was. 'Hij heeft me gevraagd met hem op kruistocht te gaan. In ruil daarvoor zou ik een stuk land kunnen krijgen. Mijn positie zou drastisch veranderen als ik het deed.' Er viel een stilte. Helena kon niet zeggen dat het idee haar erg charmeerde. Ze wilde helemaal niet dat hij weg zou gaan.  
'Oh, Sagremor...' zei ze uiteindelijk. 'Dan is er nog het feit dat Zalazar Zwadderich je vader is. Daar verander je niks aan.' Sagremor zuchtte.  
'Je moeder ziet zo wel wat ik waard ben. Als ze ziet dat we hebben gewacht op elkaar beseft ze misschien dat we het echt menen.'  
'Maar dat kan jaren duren,' bracht Helena moeizaam uit. Sagremor knikte.  
'Ik weet het,' zuchtte hij en hij keek strak voor zich uit. Het meer lag er mooi bij in deze tijd van het jaar. 'Maar ik ben bang dat ik niet kan weigeren. Je weet hoe het werkt. Ik ben Sir Edward loyaliteit verschuldigd. Alsjeblieft Helena... Wil je op me wachten?' Helena dacht even na. Toen legde ze haar hand tegen zijn wang en keek diep in zijn grijsblauwe ogen. Ze stonden altijd vriendelijk. Misschien waren die ogen wel een van de redenen dat ze in eerste instantie zo verliefd op hem geworden was. Ze kon het gewoon niet de baas. Ze hield van de man die naast haar zat.  
'Ik beloof het,' fluisterde ze moeizaam en Sagremor boog zich naar haar toe. Voorzichtig kuste hij haar op haar lippen.

******II**  
Met haar armen om haar knieën zat Helena in het lange gras en liet ze haar blik over het meer glijden. Ze trilde een beetje van de kou, maar desondanks stond ze niet op om zichzelf binnen bij het haardvuur op te warmen.  
'Helena!' Een beetje geschrokken keek Helena om. Achter haar stond een mollige heks van haar moeders leeftijd. Haar blonde haar wapperde in de wind.  
'Oh Helga... Heeft moeder gevraagd of ik binnenkwam?'  
'Ja, dat heeft ze. Helena, wat is er nu toch zo interessant aan hier dagelijks zitten? Het ziet er toch altijd hetzelfde uit?' Helena schudde alleen haar hoofd.  
'Nee, dat doet het niet.' Toen ze Sagremor voor het laatst gezien had was het voorjaar geweest. Het gras was groen geweest en de hemel blauw. Er had bloesem in de bomen gezeten. Vervolgens waren de bladeren aan diezelfde bomen dorrer geworden en was de temperatuur omhoog gegaan. Toen hadden ze hun bladeren verloren en was het weer guurder geworden. Daarna waren de eens groene heuvels bedekt geweest met een laag sneeuw en was het meer bevroren geweest. Nu was het weer opnieuw slecht. Grijze regenwolken stapelden zich op aan de horizon en de novemberwind was bitterkoud.  
'Denk je niet dat het beter is om binnen te komen en de baron te ontmoeten?' vroeg Helga en met over elkaar gevouwen armen probeerde ze zichzelf enigszins warm te wrijven. 'Je moeder denkt dat je erg gelukkig met hem zou kunnen zijn.' Helena zuchtte alleen.  
'Ik kan niet met hem trouwen,' zei ze mistroostig. Nu liep Helga naar haar toe en ging naast haar staan. Ze keek uit over het meer, net als Helena deed, en een moment zeiden ze niets.  
'Treur je nu nog steeds om die jongen?' wilde Helga uiteindelijk weten.  
'Ik heb gezegd dat ik zou wachten,' fluisterde Helena, met een iets hogere stem dan normaal. 'Maar Helga, de tijd gaat zo tergend langzaam voorbij.' Helga keek haar een beetje angstig aan.  
'Lieve Helena, ik weet dat dit moeilijk is om te horen, maar...' Ze beet op haar lip en dacht even na over hoe ze het zou brengen. 'Je moeder hoopte dat je hem na een tijdje vergeten zou. Je weet wat ze zeggen... Uit het oog, uit het hart. Maar ze had het duidelijk mis. Het is nu anderhalf jaar geleden dat hij vertrok, en je treurt nog steeds om hem. Hij kan wel nooit terugkeren, maar dat betekent niet dat jij geen leven mag hebben. De baron is geen verkeerde man. Hij zou een goede echtgenoot voor je zijn.'  
'Maar Helga... Dat kan ik niet doen. Niet zolang er nog kans is dat hij thuiskomt.' Helena voelde een brok in haar keel en haar ogen vulden zich met tranen.  
'Oh Helena, meisje toch...' Helga sloeg een moederlijke arm om haar heen en zo stonden ze daar, elkaar omhelzend, terwijl de harde wind speelde met hun haar en rokken.  
'Helga, je hebt geen idee,' snikte Helena hopeloos. 'Soms denk ik dat ik het getrappel van hoeven hoor, en draai ik me om, hopend dat ik hem van zijn paard zie stappen. Maar het is nooit hem.'  
'Dan zit er maar een ding op. Je moeder zal wel kwaad zijn dat ik je dit advies geef, maar goed...' Helena liet Helga nu los en keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Als je het echt zeker weet... Je bent een heks. Volg je hart en probeer hem te vinden.' Helena veegde de tranen uit haar ogen.  
'Oh Helga...' zei ze alleen, blij dat iemand haar leed begreep. 'Ik weet niet eens waar ik moet beginnen.'  
'Je moeder heeft dat diadeem, weet je wel?' Helga klonk doodernstig. 'Je bent een slimme heks, maar een beetje extra wijsheid kan nooit kwaad, toch?' Helena glimlachte alleen en omhelsde Helga nogmaals.

******III**  
Jaren gingen voorbij eer Sagremor weer voet zette op het terrein van Zweinstein. Op een drafje rende hij langs de oevers van het meer. Die dag waarop ze samen in het gras hadden gelegen stond hem nog helder voor de geest. Helena was net achttien geweest. Nu zou ze toch wel een eindje in de twintig zijn, en Sagremor vroeg zich af of ze het wachten inmiddels niet beu was geworden. Misschien was er wel een ander op haar pad gekomen, en zelf was hij ook niet meer de jongeman van toen. Hij wist dat hij ernstiger geworden was en dat hij er wat afgetobd uitzag. Hij liep de Grote Hal in en hield de eerste de beste leerling die hij zag aan.  
'Weet je misschien waar Lady Helena is?' vroeg hij en hij besefte vaag hoe gejaagd en ongeduldig hij klonk.  
'De Grijze Dame, bedoelt u? Ja, ik zag haar net in de Grote Zaal,' zei de jongen. Sagremor keek hem alleen nogal beduusd aan. De Grijze Dame? Wie werd daarmee bedoeld? Zeker Helena niet, ze was toen hij vertrokken was zo'n vrolijke, wijze jongedame geweest. Sagremor had haar altijd geassocieerd met die eerste mooie dagen van het voorjaar, toen hij besloten had op kruistocht te gaan. Ze hadden geen slechtere bijnaam kunnen kiezen, maar desondanks liep hij de eetzaal in. Daar zat ze, aan de tafel van Ravenklauw, en Sagremor hapte naar adem.  
'Helena!' bracht hij geschrokken uit. De transparante verschijning was ongetwijfeld de geest van de jonge vrouw die hij achter had gelaten. Ze keek op en een moment was het niet duidelijk wat ze dacht. Ze liet haar blik enkel over hem heen glijden.  
'Sagremor,' fluisterde ze toen. 'Je bent thuis.' Haar stem klonk hol, en vol smart.  
'Ik ben thuis, ja. Wat is er met je gebeurd? Ik had er op gerekend om je misschien gehuwd met een ander te zien, maar ik had niet... Ik had niet gedacht dat je...'  
'Dood zou zijn?' vulde ze alleen aan en ze glimlachte vreugdeloos. 'Het was de baron. Ik ben achter je aan gegaan, met mijn moeders diadeem om me te helpen je te vinden. Ik had gehoord dat je op je terugweg was en in Albanië aangeland was. De baron ging me echter achterna, om me te zeggen dat mijn moeder ziek was. Ik weigerde met hem mee te gaan, en toen ik hem vertelde over ons werd hij kwaad. Hij hield van me, zie je. Hij vermoordde me, en daarna zichzelf.' Een moment wist Sagremor niet wat hij zeggen moest en hij plofte neer op een van de stoelen.  
'Het is niet belangrijk,' fluisterde hij toen. 'Ik ben thuis nu. We zijn weer samen.' Helena keek verdrietig weg.  
'Het is toch niet zoals ik gehoopt had dat het zou zijn. Als ik je alleen maar aan kon raken, je hand kon pakken...' Langzaam keek Sagremor op. Er was een oplossing.

******IV**  
Snikkend zat Helga in haar kantoortje. Goderic had haar voorzien van een glas jenever, maar het had haar niet kunnen kalmeren.  
'De arme jongen... Je kunt zeggen van zijn familie wat je wilt, maar Sagremor was een goede man.' Goderic stond met zijn rug naar haar toe en keek uit het raam. 'Na al die jaren was hij weer thuis, en dan ineens zo onverwachts dood...' Goderic gaf nog steeds geen antwoord. Mistflarden hingen over het meer, maar desondanks zag hij duidelijk twee schimmige figuren. Ze hielden elkaars hand vast.  
'Na al die jaren... Maar nu kunnen ze eindelijk samen zijn. Voor eeuwig.'


End file.
